Esto no puede estar pasando
by Paddie P
Summary: Los merodeadores tienen competencia y son tres chicas que le hacen las vidas imposibles. Su guerra los hace cometer sin querer un grave error, ahora los chicos son las chicas y viceversa... ¿que haran? U q mal summary...solo leanlo y dejen reviews pliss


**Hola! pues este es mi primer fic... asi que no sean tan duros conmigo... y si alguien llega a leer este fic por lo menos dejenme un review si, xfis!!**

**Vale los dejo con el fic:**

**Ya vaa!!! se me olvidaba: to2 los personajes son de Jk solo Pad y Mary y otros que iran apareciendo son mios -**

_** . Paddie .**_

* * *

-Sirius, se que te gusta hacer bromas en el colegio, pero no creo que para hacerlas necesitemos tantas cosas, además, no se de donde vas a sacar el dinero para pagarlas, tus padres no te darán nada- Le reprocho Remus a Sirius, que llevaba una cesta y desmantelaba todo Zonko.  
  
-Remus, no te preocupes y mas bien empieza a agarrar cosas tu también- le calmo James sin siquiera mirarlo pasándole por detrás camino hacia otro estante por mas bengalas chillonas, Remus suspiro y no cogió nada, espero a que sus amigos terminaran sus "compras". Desvió su vista hacia la puerta de entrada y quedo como hipnotizado, por ella acababa de entrar riéndose y platicando con sus amigas la chica mas hermosa y dulce que conocía, esa chica que lo traía loco, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió y empezo a acercarse a Remus.  
  
-¡Remus! Que bueno verte!- le saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Remus no podia hablar, simplemente estaba tieso y ni hablar de su cara, estaba totalmente rojo.  
  
-H-hola Mary, que haces p-por aquí?- "vamos Remus...relájate tu nunca te pones asi"  
  
-Oh, comprábamos las cosas del colegio y las chicas quisieron comprar unas cuantas bromas, aunque no se de donde van a sacar el dinero-, dijo mientras observaba a sus amigas, una pelirroja y una castaña que agarraban todo lo que veían y lo metían en una bolsa.  
  
-Ya veo, yo ando en lo mismo- le dijo señalado a sus dos amigos en el estante contrario del que estaban las chicas.  
  
-¡Remus! Ven acá necesitamos que firmes esto!- le grito James desde la caja mientras Sirius revisaba un papel que le habia dado el vendedor. Las amigas de Mary de repente dejaron de hacer todo movimiento y voltearon lentamente hacia los merodeadores  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quienes estan aquí! Si son nuestros compañeros favoritos!- gritaron ambas y empezaron a caminar hacia ellos, ni hablar de la reacción de ellos al oír sus voces, se quedaron mirándolas hasta que llegaron a donde estaban.  
  
-Que sorpresa, si son Dani y Lily, nos alegra tanto verlas por aquí- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.  
  
-Si se te nota en la cara, Hola Jamsie que no saludas?  
  
- Hola Daniela, me alegra verlas pero no tenemos tiempo, Remus firma esto, nos tenemos que ir- dijo a Remus que se habia acercado con Mary, James regreso su mirada hacia las dos chicas que los miraban "dulcemente" las miraba con odio y a la vez miedo esas chicas estaban locas y temía lo que pudieran hacer ahí mismo. Remus firmo y al terminar se vio arrastrado por sus amigos a las afuera de la tienda, se despidió con la mano de Mary, quien hizo lo mismo.  
  
Los merodeadores iban a empezar su 6to curso en Hogwarts, siempre habian sido los reyes de las bromas y de todas las fiesta de la casa de griffindor, pero las cosas se les empezaron a complicar cuando en su 4 curso, al colegio llegaron 3 chicas, muy extrañas por cierto, que tocaron en gryffindor, esas chicas eran como los merodeadores versión femenina, pero tenían su punto de distinción, eran malévolas, macabras según la opinión de Sirius, siempre hacían competencias y se peleaban por el puesto de los mejores en las bromas y demas.  
  
-Remus, no puedo creer que te guste uno de esos monstruos, es increíble – decía indignado James mientras entraban en el caldero chorreante en busca de sus padres  
  
- no entiendo porque no se quedaron en su antiguo colegio, asi todos estaríamos felices  
  
-Sirius, es obvio que las botaron y a Dumbledore no le quedo de otra sino aceptarlas- Remus reía mientras asentía con la cabeza  
  
-Bueno, aunque debemos dar gracias que Remus escogió a la más "decente" por lo menos Mary tiene algo de sentido humano, eso si, dije "algo" no prometo nada.  
  
-Ya terminaron chicos? – habian llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba el padre de James  
  
-Si Sr. Potter, ya tenemos todo  
  
-Si claro...todo Zonko- susurro Remus tan bajo que solo Sirius lo oyó y le dio un codazo- Sip, tenemos todo lo del colegio- afirmo con una sonrisa al Sr. Potter  
  
-Bueno, entonces no hay mas que decir, a la casa chicos- Se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, todos agarraron un poco de polvos flu, primero fueron Sirius y Remus, y luego James y su padre.  
  
-Hijo dime que no dejaron suelto a Sirius cerca de Zonko?- le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida  
  
-Bueno...mejor vamonos- James agarro a su padre por el brazo sonriente y se metieron en la chimenea- ¡Mansión de los Potter!- gritaron al unísono y se desvanecieron entre las llamas verdes.  
  
**------Mientras en la mansión de los Evans...------**  
  
- Mary eres genial, tienes a Remus comiendo de la palma de tu mano, tienes que ayudarnos...- le decía Lily emocionada junto a Pad (Daniela)  
  
-Chicas, les digo que no me parece buena idea... no me gustaria lastimar a Remus- decía pensativa y confusa.  
  
-Oh vamos Mary, no lo vas a lastimar, mas bien vas a estar con el y sabemos que eso no te molestaría- le dijo Lily pícaramente  
  
-¡Lily!- Mary se sonrojo y le lanzo una almohada a Lily en la cara.  
  
-¡Hey! Vamos que te mueres de ganas de ir con el...  
  
-Y abrazarlo...- continúo Pad  
  
-Y decirle... Remus...  
  
-Te amo!!!" - Plaff!! Mary les habia dado un almohadazo en la cara a cada una, ellas se quedaron viéndola incrédulas, Mary solo reía, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia al baño, estaba en la puerta cuando dos almohadas se estrellaron en su espalda, se dio la vuela pero sus amigas se lanzaron contra ella y le hacían cosaquillas.  
  
-JAJA! Chicas ya!!! Por favor!!- decía Mary, no podia aguantar mas la risa  
  
-No,...Tienes que ayudarnos... vamos Mary no va a pasar nada- Lily y Pad dejaron de hacerle cosquillas y la miraron haciendo pucheritos.  
  
-...  
  
Lily y Pad se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco se tiraron en la cama con lo ojos cerrados.  
  
-Chicas...- dijo Mary con tono cansado- vamos chicas no me obliguen a hacer esto. Lily y Pad solo se pusieron boca abajo sin decirle nada  
  
-...esta bien, lo haré...  
  
-Si!!- Gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre Mary en un abrazo  
  
-Si, si, eso si, no prometo mucho... pero las voy a ayudar, no niego que me encanta fastidiarles la vida a los merodeadores- les afirmo con una divertida sonrisa  
  
-Chicas, es mejor que se acuesten ya, mañana las quiero a las tres listas muy temprano, no querrán llegar tarde al tren- les dijo desde la puerta la mamá de Lily  
  
**---------------------------------  
  
**- Sirius eres un pervertido...  
  
-Remus, despierta! Tienes 16 años y lo único que has hablado de chicas es, "Mary me pidió que la acompañara a la biblioteca, ella es tan linda"- le burlo Sirius mientras parpadeaba rápidamente...  
  
-Señorito Potter, dice su Padre que se acuesten ya y que mañana se levanten temprano para no llegar tarde a la estación- les anuncio una voz chillona desde la puerta  
  
-Claro, gracias por avisarnos Uris  
  
- De nada Señorito Black- la elfa se habia sonrojado y se retiro rápidamente de la alcoba  
  
-Vaya Padfoot! Te sacaste la lotería, tienes nueva pretendiente – le dijo Remus colmado de la risa junto a James  
  
-Si, si, si, deja los celos Moony...  
  
-Oh si! Me muero de celos, jajajaja  
  
**------------------------------------**  
  
-¡Miren aquí hay un compartimiento!  
  
Lily, Mary y Pad entraron en el y acomodaron sus cosas, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar animadamente de las cosas que iban a hacer este curso y del nuevo plan que tenían.  
  
-¡Me las vas a pagar Potter!- se escucho una voz fuera del compartimiento, pero la voz que habia empezado a hablar era normal, después empezo a ponerse chillona y aguda.  
  
-¡Claro Malfoy! Y... podrías no hablar mucho, tu voz es algo, fastidiosa- dijo riéndose a carcajadas, con Sirius y Remus, dieron media vuelta y entraron en su compartimiento aun riéndose, unos segundos después la cabeza de Sirius se asomo por la puerta  
  
-Oye Malfoy, deberías inscribirte en el coro, he oído que las chicas de Ravenclaw tienen uno muy bueno- toda la gente que rodeaba a Malfoy empezaron a reir, la cabeza desapareció dentro del compartimiento.  
  
Las chicas se habian asomado y habian visto el espectáculo, se estaban riendo por lo bajo y volvieron a entrar en el compartimiento  
  
-Ok, se nos adelantaron chicas, tenemos que empezar ya con el plan- Lily y Pad observaron a Mary, quien puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:  
  
-Empecemos con el plan, solo díganme como...  
  
**-------A la mañana siguiente en la sala común de Gryffindor-----**  
  
-Remus!- Mary estaba sentada en el sillón frente al fuego esperando que este bajara  
  
-Mary! C-como estas??  
  
-Oh bien- le dijo con una sonrisa- mis amigas se quedaron en la habitación terminando los deberes de pociones... que mala suerte que tengamos esa materia nuestro primer día y la primera hora- le dijo tristemente, pero volvió a sonreír y le pregunto  
  
-Oye, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a desayunar?  
  
-Bueno, vamos  
  
-James... no es ese Remus que se esta yendo con Mary...solos? – le pregunto Sirius a James mientras bajaban las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos  
  
-Me parece que si...- Afirmo James sonriendo- y que?  
  
-como que y que? James, es un enemigo y temo por lo que le pueda hacer a mi querido amigo Moony- su tono era realmente preocupado  
  
-Hola Sirius como estas?  
  
-Hoooola Kim! Que tal te ha ido nena??  
  
-Oh bien Sirius, gracias – le dijo la chica sonrojada, se retiro despidiéndose timidamente con la mano y se acerco a un grupo de chicas que empezaron a preguntarle cosas y gritaban emocionadas  
  
-Vamos Jamsie tengo hambre – le dijo sonriente caminando hacia el cuadro  
  
-Padfoot no pelas ni un ligue, cierto?... no estabas preocupado por Moony? – le pregunto pícaramente  
  
-Bueno lo pensé mejor, espero que Remus piense en lo que le dije y aproveche la situación  
  
-eres un pervertido- dijo James riéndose  
  
-cállate y camina rápido me muero de hambre- dijo pasándose la mano por el estomago 


End file.
